They're Back, and in Trouble
by Ally Mikayla
Summary: The Blackthorne Boys are Back, and after Zach & Cammie Break Major Rules, they get sent off, and they don't return...and in the process nearly loss both their Lives...
1. Chapter 1

:::CAMMIE'S POV:::

I smiled running my hands along the stones that made up the Gallagher Hallways,  
my Summer Had Passed By, very slowly. WHile my Best Friends spent they're summer in cool places like,  
Rome, Paris, Russia, and London. And guess where I was? In a Ranch, in Nebraska, with my Grandparents, worrying over Boys.

I Sighed shaking my head, I was the first girl back as Usually that didn't suprise me, my Mom was the Headmistress after all. it was my Junior Year, last year had been...interesting In a sense of words...but when I found of the next bit of information my head swirled.  
The Blackthorne Boys we're coming back...for the WHOLE year. I was excited, but the idea But also pissed off. After Zach had kissed me in front of everyone, he left, and made no COntact over 3 Whole Months!! What kind of boy would do that? Where did that Leave us? Do I Still lo- I turned my head swiftly at the sound of footsteps behind me, it was Bex, I Nearly Throw myself at her engulfing her in a hug "Bex, I've missed you!" My Voice was happy now,  
Leaving my worries behind.

"Cammie...It was just three months, I didn't drop off the face of the Earth!" Bex laughed Her accent was thick now, as it always was once she got back from london, her Parents worked For M16(Or maybe it was M15..) Either Way, she loved it when she was able to see them.

I blushed slightly, and stepped back "I know, Its just..You try being stuck on a Ranch in the middle of now-where you whole summer...I felt completely Isolated." I Rambled on.

She laughed and shook her head, picking up the bags and heading upstairs toward out room "So...Have you heard from Zach, lately?" She asked arching an eyebrow at me.

"No, He hasn't called or even tried to make any contact sense...last year." Sadness Filled my Voice, and Bex Noticed, I clenched my jaw though still mad "And to think we have to put up with them for a whole year this time." I Said grumbling, I didn't relieze my mistake until after I said it, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone about the Blackthorne Boys coming back.

"They're coming back? For the Whole year?" Bex nearly broke out into a victory dance.  
Last year, she became very good...very close..friends with a Boy Named Grant, and when I Say CLose..I mean Boyfriend/girlfriend Close.

I Merely nodded, and layed down, I need to rest, majorly, I had a feeling I was going to need all the energy I had to try to ignore Zach "Hey, Bex, wake me up before the dinner starts, Okay?" I saw worry flicker in her eyes, but I ignored it, and just layed down,  
enjoying the last few hours of peace I would get..

:::ZACH's POV:::

The Blackthorne Boys were called back to school a week early, from their vactaion,  
and as you could probaly tell, that wasn't...going to smoothly, until they found out Why they had been called back to school..

"...Zach, Grant, Jonas, Chad." Dr. Steve finished reading of a set of 15 boys, I looked around at Grant, and gave him a look to ask as if he knew what was going on, Grant merely shrugged, before Dr. Steve Finished "Those are the lucky 15 boys that get to go to the Gallagher School, for the whole year."

I dropped my fork that I was eating Breakfast with,  
and Grant Laughed, and nugded me in the Side "Aww, DOn't Worry, You'll see Cammie soon enough,  
Assuming that she hasn't moved on." Grant Snickered, and got up to dump his tray before I got a chance to Punch him.

The rest of the day passed in a blurr, I packed, I rode in a limo, and I arraived at the Gallagher acdemy, I didn't know why I was so Zoned out, Okay..Maybe I did, I was thinking about Cammie...again, she had never left my mind, I still...Liked her, and Trust me I tried to contact her..it was just..Impossible, I sighed stepping out of the car, and walking into the Gallagher Academy, Grant, Jonas, and myself shared a room just like Last year, the same room, We arrived only 15 mintues before Diner Started, so I just deicded to not even bother unpakcing, and started downstairs, to the Cafeteria. 


	2. Chapter 2

:::Cammie's POV:::

A flying pillow Woke me up, then another headed my way, "Get up Cammie!" I heard three girls yell in unsion, Bex,  
Macey, and Liz, my bestest friends in the World. I got up, and slowly shuffed myself to the mirror, Damn, I Looked Horrible. Macey Approached behind me with a hairbrush "Cam.." She said, she only used that name unless she Really wanted something, I was guessing, she wanted to play Barbie...on me. "You know tonight is the only night we don't Have to wear our Uniforms.." Macey Finished, I glanced behind me, with Bex already hold up a pair of 3 inch heels, and Liz with a pair of hoop earrings.

"I don't really have a choice..do I?" I asked, almost scared for the answer.

"Nope." Bex and Macy said together, Popping the P.

"We only have 30 mintues to turn you into Drop Dead Sexy..So we should start...this might take a while." Macey said,  
pushing me down into a seat in front of a vanity. Great...For the Next 30 mintues I was going to be tortured.  
no Seriously, it is like torutre having three other girls take control of your clothes, hair. shoes, make-up,  
and accesories.

The second slowly ticked away...and the time was getting near..We had three mintues to spare when They finished with me, I had to admit...I did look hot, with a minni, minni skirt, and a black strapless shirt that clung in all the right Places with a leather jacet on, and boots that came up to my heel. it almost seemed like the girls wanted me to look,  
Like a slut in Simple words..but I didn't mind.

"Lets get going." Liz's small voice said from behind me, and I nodded standing up, and following the girls down the stairs, and into the Foyer room, and down the stairs..and we made our entrance to the cafeteria, the Boys were already there, which was unexpected, but Hey, I made somewhat of an Enterance, I just ignored Zach though, No matter how hot he looked, and no matter how much I wanted to fling myself in his arms, I was still mad. Liz, Macey, Bex, and myself sat at the Juniors table, together, talking and waiting for the dinner to start, But once I finally got adjust, with 23 seconds to go until the Speech started, Zach walked over to me, and tapped on my shoulder. I glanced up, and was slightly shocked, but being a good spy I didn't show any emotion

"What?" I Hissed under my breath.

"I need to talk to you...in private." He asked looking start down at me, with beatiful Green eyes.

I shook my head, "the dinner, its about to start Zach." I said looking back at him, my look was still hard though.

"Please, Gallagher Girl." I sighed, standing up from the table, and walking out of the cafeteria with him, we'd be in so much trouble for skipping Dinner, this was one of the most important Nights.

"Zach, what do you want?" I asked, in a hiss-whispered

"I want to say I'm sorry." The words sounded new to him, and I couldn't help myself I smirked.

"Oh, So, Now you're sorry, after three months?" I still eyed him, With a hard glare. "I am getting all this right,  
aren't I?" I asked in a mock voice.

"Cammie...Please, just give me another chance." He asked, his eyes finally glanced up to meet hers.

"Why So you Can hurt me...again?"

Zach honestly looked sad! I felt so bad now..and I didn't know why "Gallagher Girl..I missed you..So Much." He put a hand on my fist, which was still tight by my side, I unclecnched it, and he held my hand, "Come On." He said, tugging at my hand, not giving me time to reply. He lead me to a secret passageway, our secret passageway. Once we finally got inside the tight fitting room, We were nearly pressed against each other..which I didn't mind.."I Missed you too Zach." I finally managed as his arms went around my waist, and pulled me closer to him, I Loved Zach, I really did, he knew all the right things to do. I smiled, as I laced my fingers behind his neck, he leaned down to kiss me.  
The Kiss was gentle and sweet, until it grew into something more...something that I had wanted for the past 3 months.  
We kissed for what seemed like hours, but was really just 20 mintues, until he tugged at my hand, and said lets get out of here.

I Followed him to his room, no one was there...Grant and Jonas were probaly still talking to the girls, I smiled up at Zach sweetly, and he looked back down at Me. "Just so you Know Gallagher Girl, I love you." Zach said, as he gently Pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

I Smirked "Oh Really...Prove it." I bit my lip, waiting to see his reaction, He just shook his head in disbelief with a shocked look on his face, and bent down to kiss me, and then, he picked me up! And carried me to the bed..and from there on...everything was classified.  
(Opps...Sorry..Not going into detail on their Sex) 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE FROM THE AURTHOR!!!

Sorry, this story is moving kind-of slow...or doesn't move so smoothly, this is my first Fan Fic, and I am trying my best to make it good, But Please Not that I do not Own the GG Sereies and I am Not Ally Carter, I am just merely a fan trying to further my Writing Skills,

ALSO NOT THAT I DO LOVE REVIEWS, AND WILL WORK EXTRA HARD AND FAST IF YOU GIVE ME LOTS OF THEM!!

Sorry for the inconvience in the middle of the story though, this is just important,  
and if you have any Ideas on how to make a better story/ or would like to work on a story with me, just email me and I will be very Optimistic!

Thanks,and I am Sorry, and Hope you are enjoying my story!

-Ally Mikayla Brooke 


	4. Chapter 4

:::Cammie's POV:  
Hours had passed, and me and Bex were talking and ranting on about girls, how annoying some could be.  
How stuck up they could be. But we talked about Monkeys, dorms, Pools, every random thing that came to mind, I was Nearly dying of laughter when an intercom came on, I barely payed it any attention, until It said my name

"Will the following students please report to the Headmistress' officie instantly. Cameron Ann Morgan and Zachary Goode."

"My eyes shot open, getting huge, bugging out, wondering if someone knew what had happened, My throat dried up instantly,  
BeX shot me a worried look, but I just nodded, standing up, my soulders slumped, and headed toward my mum's Office, Lord Only knows what will happen once in there. Once I reached her Door, I sighed, and pushed it open, Zach and my Mom were in there.  
I walked over to her huge black sofa and took a seat on the oppisite Edge than Zach did, and then Mr. Soloman cleared his throat,  
and I turned to see Mr. Soloman and Dr. Steve standing near the back wall...Uh-Oh...Not good, I'm dead, we're dead, I looked at Zach with a worried look on my face, but he smiled lightly, not that it touched his eyes, I glanced to my mother, who looked me over carefully

"Cammie.." She began, and I sat back, knowing this was going to be important.

"Cammie Darling, You and Zach have been.  
Spending a lot of time together, we saw it ever since last semetester.." She bgan, and I just sat there holding my breath, i could hear her clock ticking the seoncds by 'And you're both very good Spies...and Very good at Leeping Secrets.." She started again. I tried to keep my face blank, but I was really worried at this point.

"Thats why you two wil be going undercover, and living together for a while,  
You're the best that Gallagher and Blackthorne Academy's have to offer, and it shows, this will Be your First real mission, No grades envoloved." said from the balck of the room, I jumped, up "Holy Shit...are you serious?" I Asked...not quite believing it.

"Why Of Course." Dr. Steve Said "You two will be sent to Russia for your first stop, major arms dealer have been coming up With deadly bombs, that are getting harder to disable, without blueprints, we need you to destory as Many Bombs, get the blue prints,  
and Know EVERY person that was envoloved." Mr. Soloman said Looking directly at me "Its dangerous, and people get killed while doing this,  
Only accept if you are really up to it." I thought of my father, and what he would say, then I thought of my Mother, i knew she wouldn't dare turn this down either.

I Took in a deep breath, then smirked "What's my COver?" I asked, leaning against my Mom's desk, Like Hell would I miss this!  
I got to be with Zach, and in Russia, no teachers, be on a mission...And Be with Zach! Wait, i already said that..But still I got to be with zach!

Mr Soloman laughed "I knew you'd agree Cammie, you're to much like you're father." We all turned to Zach now, waiting for his answer, Zach was grinning wide, a dazzling smile, he looked...handsome. "Hell yeah, I'm in." He said, looking over at me, I just smiled.

"Good." This was now my Mum Talking she smiled

"Oh, and one more thing." She reached in her Desk and pulled out two...engament rings!  
What the Hell?!?

"You and Zach are now Married..." She smirked and tossed up both a ring. Before saying "Cammie you are now Mikayla Russell,  
you love to shop, and you're rich, but you're very into to Nature,a nd enjoy music." She now looked at Zach "And you, are Lance Russell, You're Rich,  
enjoy the summer, and Loves to walk in the park and write. You are Both 19 and...You two are on you're honeymoon." the last part sounded hard for her to say, but I just smiled, beaming really, He nodded.

"You two are dismissed, but I want to see you at Midnight at the bottom of the Foyer,  
Thats when you'll leave for your mission." Mom Said, and She dismissed us, but I heard her say "Oh, and Zach, Don't try to Pull anything over on my daughter, shes smart..she'll us it against you, and hold it against you, make it your weakest fear.." She cleared her throat "You're wife I mean, Don't pull anytinhg over on your wife..."  
She said silently, I already had my ring on my finger, and so Did Zach,  
when he walked out I couldn't help but Smirk.

"You heard her, don't try to pull anything over on your Wife." I laughed.

I guess thats why Blackthorne Came so early.  
so Two could get sent to go on a mission. I smiled, and laced my fingers with Zach's "Umm, You know, however long this lasts,  
This will be interesting.." I smirked, and headed up to my room, but he didn't go to his just yet "Well, Shouldn't we tell your Friends that we're married together, you know a spy is just as good as his or her ledgend, Might as well make it traditonal." He shurgged.

"You're enjoying this way to much." I said poking him, He laughed, and lightly kissed me.

"Hey! You can't really blame me, after all,  
we do leave for our honeymoon tonight." I smiled and rolled my eyes, as I neard a squeal from around the corner. Tina Walters was standing like 10 feet away and probaly heard out whole conversation, Great..and that gossip Mill starts now. I laughed harder as I pushed open my bedroom, and pulled Zach in with me, Liz, Bex,  
and Macey were sitting on one bed, all talking. I smirked at Zach and whispered "I'm going to have fun..so just play along."

I turned toward The girls again. I let go of his hand, and held it in front of the girls "He went to Jared." I said between laughs, The girls just gasped, and glanced at my hand, zach's hand, Then Me, then Him. I took a step back, and let Zach's arms go around my waist.

"We'd Like to formally advite you to the Wedding of Mikayla and Lance Russell." I said then tried to turn serious. but when Zach Whispered,  
"Hey Gallagher girl, you think we should get a nurse up here, they haven't said anything..and I haven't been hit yet by Bex..I'm scared." I laughed, I'd laughed so much in the past few mintues, I straightened my face once more, finally managing to look serious.

"Macey, Bex, Liz, I won't be staying at Gallagher for a while, neither will Zach, We're leaving on a mission tonight at Midnight, and we're going to Russia, We won't know how long we're going to be wrong, But supposidly we're newlyweds on our honeymoon."

I said smiling at Zach,  
I wondered who came up with that Cover, My Mom, If I had one Guess it'd be her, but I didn't say anything, I'll just have to thank her later,  
becuase after all good Spies have to act, and newly-weds did kiss...a lot. Cammie smiled as Jonas and Grant bursted into the room.

"Hey, they're a major food fig-" Grant started, but he looked at Bex's Face, then to me, then to Zach, then he saw our Hands... "Holy shit Lover Boy, You've been busy...haven't you?" Grant asked, he looked at Zach, then to me, I smiled, and blushed slightly "Umm, Well.."  
ANd I repeated the story over again, for the boys to hear.

By the Time it hit Midnight, everyone's shock was over, a few girls had saw the rings on mine and Zach's fingers, and of course,  
the gossip wheel began to turn. But we couldn't tell them that it was really a mission, it was classified, so Zach, Bex, Liz, macey, Jonas, Grant and I just went along with what everyone else said, and when I say everyone else I mean Tina Walters, She said that Zach and I had to get enagaged becuase I was pregnant, and That we were going on a honeymoon to paris, so we could have alone time before the baby came. It was the weirdest most insane thing i'd ever heard her say, I mean for christs Sake I was 17, but Zach must of got a kick out of it, becuase every now and then He'd interject saying something like..

"So Smmie, when should we know if its a girl or Boy?"  
Or something Like.. "Umm, I kind-of like the Name Hope, if it's a girl...or maybe Zach Jr. if its a boy'  
But I just smiled, and din't reply to the questions sent my way and stayed at Zach's side the whole night, we survived the stares, and got through it togeher..

And Then, And then it Struck Midnight... 


	5. Chapter 5

:::Cammie's Pov :::

Zach and I left the manison and started outside to where we were to be picked up, and would be drove to the Aiport, sure enough there was a limo waiting.

I looked up to meet Zach's eyes and smiled, I knew everything would be fine from then On, He was with me, And I was with him we'd protect each other and be safe. Mr. Soloman Coughed, and I looked back at him blushing a little.  
Then it came back to me.

"Hey, Mr. S." I said, not bothering to call him soloman, probaly a bad move on my behalf, but he didnt say anything be sides.

"What Cammie?"

"Who Pikced out the Cover Stories?" I asked, glancing at him, He just smiled tauntingly, debating on whether or not to tell.

"Well you're mother wanted you two to be brother and sister, or cousin's, but I was so gracious to point out, Cousins probally won't have their TOunges down each other's throaths half the time, so I suppose you can thank me Miss. Morg-" Mr. Soloman Smiled,  
Girls were perring through the windows of the Acdemy, He left the sentence hanging, because to everyone in Russia I was Mrs. Russell,  
to everyone here, I was Mrs. Goode, and to the theachers and my Best friends I was still cammie, plan old Cammie, cammie the Chamelon.

I shrugged, and got into the Limo,  
Pulling Zach along with me. I watched as the bags were put into the trunk, there was only 3, two for me, and one for him.

"You know Gall-" He smiled "Sweety.." I laughed and interrupted him, as I waved to our teachers, and friends looking out the windows,  
"You know, you do know..being you're wife gives me permission to fully torture you right?" I asked, smirking.

"How could I forget?" Zach asked before Groaning, we had a very short ride to the airport, and from there out, it was just us, But of course no matter how short the ride was I leaned my head against Zach's ('my husbands') Shoulder, and smiled, He must of felt the smiled, becuase he put an arm around my waist, and pulled he closer, until I was literally sitting in his lap.

After 12 mintues and 39 seconds we were at the Airport, It wasn't very busy, then again, we weren't in a very... populated place.  
I Jumped out of the limo, totally unaware that Zach and I were still in uniforms, and had just arrivied in a limo from Gllagher acdemy, what most people call' The stuck up snob school' But Cammie Didn't Care. she giggled, and got out of the Limo, "I call window seat!"  
She said, smiling at Zach who was now getting out, and getting their Bags,

"Umm, Humm, and Now who's enjoying this to much, Wifey?" He laughed, and I just rolled my eyes, though a smile was still so totally on my Face, Like nothing could ruin this moment, it was so perfect, or, what was what I thought, when Zach pulled me in for a kiss, until a Heard someone say "Cammie?" I turned to see Josh standing there, I felt Zach leaned down and whispered something in my ear.

"He has to be a stalker, becuase everytime we're out we see him..Cammie has a stalker..." He teased, I elbowed him playfully in the stomach, he still held onto my waist from behind.

"Hi." I said sweetly, holding out my left hand to shakes Josh's "Small World, Huh?" I asked laughing lightly, but thats when he saw it,  
yes, it, as in the Ring...the engagment ring, Josh's eyes looked like they could bulg out of their sockets, which if Bex were here, she would of totally thought that was awesome.

"I think Jimmy is going into shock." Zach said, not bothering whispereing Now, Josh was glancing at my ring, zach's ring, me,  
then Zach, just like Grant and Jonas Had, I smiled and Half waved toward Josh, i was enjoying this to.

"Well, Come On, Zach, we don't want to be late on our Honeymoon, so many things to do...but with only so many hours to do them..." I tugged on Zach's hand, and we disapperead into the crowd of people in the airport, and waited until our plan was ready for boarding.

:::Zac's Pov:::

I pulled Cammie in closer, holding her in my lap on the ride to the airport...Damn, that ride was to short, but I'd have her,  
how ever long this mission might take, that thought quickly cheered me up.

As we reached the AirPort, she was so excited, already calling the window seat, I laughed and stepped out getting our bags, and Kissing her "Or Course you'll get the window seat." I whispered, and waited for her reaction, which was interrupted by that Jimmy Kid, I swear he was a stalker, and I even told Cammie so to, but she payfully elbowed me, and contuiend on. I had to admit,  
seeing Jimy wasn't that Bad, he was sad...and shocked....and I don't blame him, but it was a killer to watch, especially at the End,  
when Cammie added the 'honeymoon' Topping to it, I laughed, and glanced at his reflection through the Air-port doors, which,  
by the way wasn't very happy.

As we boarded the Plane, I let Cammie Have the Window Seat, and I sat next to the Isle, we were in first Class of course, the school had hooked us up with all first class flights, which of course didn't bother me at all. I smiled and turned toward Cammie,  
"You do Know we are in for one Hell of a Mission right?"

:::Cammie's POV:::

Cammie merely shrugged, then smirked "It'll be interesting..thats for sure, we just have to keep out cover clear, and act normal,  
and blend in, which will be very easy for me...though for you.." She shrugged, teasingly "Ahh, Who knows.. you might get lucky and get Lost in the crowd, I'd hate to lose my husband though, espeically since I haven't had him all of...Oh I don't know...10 hours?"  
I smiled sweetly, and leaned my head against his shoulder, drifting off toward sleep...

My Dream was peaceful, I was on a beach in a white strapless shirt, crashing waves enguled near me,a nd the warmm wind blew noiselessy as the sun set, everything was perfect, even more perfect than i could Imagine, considering Zach was right there with me. We held hands and looked out upon the sea, everything was peacful...and quiet, and then Zach started to lean down as if to kiss me...

I Was being shook, so i snapped out of my dream, quickly, Zach was smiling down at me, when a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Oh, God,I'm not drooling, am I?" I ask a hand flying up to my mouth, but it was dry, so I leaned back in my seat no longer worried.

"No, of course you weren't drooling.." Zach smirked down at me "You just talk in your sleep, and make...other noises."

I Felt the blood drain from my face, and then it turn tomato red, I shook my head, and buried my head in my hands, trying to calm my facical expressions, but Zach just smiled and put an arm around her "Gallagher Girl..you said nothing that you should be afraid of."  
Zach said comfoting her "You onlt mummbled my name a few times, he leaned down and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear,  
and then you said you loved me." I glanced between my fingers, to see him smiling, it wasn't a fake or mock smile, but a real....genuine smile.  
I'd bet anything I looked like one of those kids that are like 4 trying to watch a scary movie, afarid of what would happen, so I just continued to peer through my fingers. Zach smiled though "I love you Too Cammie." He didn't say gallagher girl, or even Cammie's cover name,  
becuase Cammie truely was the one he loved. Heslowly moved her hand from her face "And just so you know, I'm going to Kiss You now." And with that being Said, Zach leaned down and kissed Cammie, a factor Cammie couldn't resist, she didn't fight it,  
she made the best out of it, best of two reasons..

Reason 1: I Loved Zach

Reason 2: He was a great kisser, even if I won't admit it. 


	6. Chapter 6

:::Cammie's POV:::

I felt Zach laugh by my side, "Gallagher Girl, thats not why I woke you up, we're here, and now is when our Cover matters most." I nodded, and smiled, standing up, and streching I noticed a lot of the people were already walking if not already off the plane.

"Ahhh, and the torture begins now.." Cammie smirked, she was unusually happy about playing his wife,  
After all, Don't they always get what they want? And on top of that I got to be a rich wife!! This could not get any better..

"Oh, and.." Zach cleared his throat "Mikayla (cammie's cover name) Joe was nice enough to leave me a note, saying where our house was."

"Holy Shit." I grabbed the keys Zach was dangling "You're so joking right?" I asked, though my lights were bright.

Zach laughed "Actually I am...those are the Car keys, I still have the house ones in my pocket." My Mouth dropped, while Zach was still laughing.

"Well, Didn't they just go the extra Mile.." I smiled, and converted my face back to normal, Zach just had his signiture smirk on his face, God how I loved that look. His smirk on grew bigger when he reliezed I was staring at him,  
So naturally I blushed a little, but pushed myself past him "Well, what are you waiting for Lance(zach's cover name) We should get home." I started walking toward the exit of the plan, and i could feel Zach less than a foot behind me. I climbed off the plane, and entered the Air-Port, with Zach by my side.

At the turnstop I had to stop and get my bag, and Zach got his, I felt his free hand slip into mine, Okay, Now things could not get even better...

All along I still had Mr. Soloman in my mind, why he had changed our cover..It was embarassing, and really embarassing just to even think about my COverOps Teacher mentioning how I would have my tounge down a boy's throat, but I guess now that I think about it, I couldn't blame him, Zach and me, Brother and Sister...that would of been a horrible move on their Behalf.

Zach was now walking in front of me, which I totally didn't notice until I ran into his back, I was wayyyy to busy caught up in my thoughts "Oppps, Sorry." I said, glacing up to meet his irrestitable Green Eyes, Damn, he was Hot.

He smirked, and kissed my cheek, then pulled me close "Look in front of you." He whispered, and naturally I did what I was told,  
and I looked at the Silver car in front of us, an auston Martin, I kept my face calm, as Of Course I was taught to as a Spy, and looked back at Zach, "Ahhh, I've seen better things."

Zach rolled his eyes, and laughed, "Yeah, Like me." Was his simple words.

I Shook my head, as to say no, and started toward the car, trying to hide my Blushing Face, Of Course, Zach was wayyyy cooler than the car but I was NOT giving him the satisfaction of me saying that out loud.

I Opened the passenger Door and CLimbed In, while Zach did the Same on the Driver's side "Hey Zach, where do we live?"

It seemed like a total rashional Question, becuase If I was going to be a rich girl living with my teenager Husband, I'd like to at least know Where the Hell I was living, but Zach just smirked and replied.

"You'll see Gallagher Girl."

I Seriously hated when he gave me answers like that, they were soooo annoying, but I didn't get to ask any more questions, becuase Zach spun out of the Airport Parking Lot, Flying(Not literally Flying, Guys, come'on he was just driving VERY Fast..lol)  
I clenched the side of my seat, I knew Zach was a great driver and All, but he just got his license a Year ago, I was still worried,  
I'd sooo be doing the driving from now on.

....A Certain amount of TIme Passes, that Cammie counted as 58 mintues and 32 seconds until they arrived at their new home..

Zach Pulled into he driveway of our new House, and I just gapped, I had never seen anything like that, EVER, it was beautiful, and looked like a...well, a mini versin of the Gallagher Academy, ( If you can't imagine it well enough .com/image/mansion/Danaway_?o=1 )  
I Gasped, then Gapped, We..were...Living..THere?!? Man, I guess when they Said Mr. and Mrs. RUssell were Rich, they seriously meant,  
pretty fucking Rich, THe Car stopped, and I jumped out, RUnning up to the front Doors, nearly jumping up and down like a little girl on chirstmas.

"Come On Zach..Hurry and open up the door already!!" I yelled, He shook his head, as He pushed the door Open, and smiled.  
"Was that Fast enough for you, Gallagher Girl?" He asked, But nearly got the sentence out when he looked inside the house,  
Even he looked shocked for 31.2 Seconds, for I counted, becuase this was seriously a break in history, Zach never looked shocked..Ever!

I struggled to talk "Zach..this is..you did...Right House?" I asked, I couldn't wuite get the words out right, he just nodded, apperetnly Not being able to talk, I mean, WHo Could with a view like this. .com/image/grand%20foyer/Enola_?o=1

I Took a step inside and started looking through every room, A library, a trainging room, kitchen, living room, living roomm again,  
reading room, a room completed with File, and gadgets that I assumed was the room where Zach and I would do our research and keep everything we learned dining room, Ball Room, 4 bathrooms, foyer room, a room all Dedicated to Clothes already there for both me and Zach!, and finally one bedroom. My eyes popped out of my head (Okay, not literally, but it felt like they could) When I saw mine and Zach's room,  
It was connected to a pool, and it had a huge Bed, Okay Seriously, Who puts two teens in the same room?!?! Was mr. Soloman Crazy?  
Heres their Room: .com/image/big%20bedroom/npetten_038/big_?o=14

"Umm, Wow." I said to myself, totally not aware that Zach was behind me.

"What a matter Gallagher Girl? Are you afarid that you're not awesome enough to share a room with me?" Zach teased, he was leaning on the Doorway.

"No, Of Course not." I Said turning to him, keeping my face expressionless.

"Yeah you are."

"No, I'm Not."

"Yes of course you are."

"No I Am Not!"

"Yep."  
"Nope.

"Yes."

"No."

I Took a step closer to him "Zachary Goode, I am not in the Mood to Argue with you, Now You should just agree with me, before, I take off the horrible 3 inch Stillettos Macey made me wear and Smack you upside the Head."

Zach had fear flash through his eyes for a moment, but only 2.2 seconds, bfore his face was back to normal "You're still worried that I am just to awesome of a person for you, even my Kissing abilities." Zach Bragged on.

"No You are not!"

"Promise thats not the reason you're worried?"

"Yes."

"You Swear?"

"Yeas Zach."

"Gonna beat you're life on it?"

"Y-" I paused, well, At first I so wasn't worried about sharing a room with Zach because he was awesome, and perfect in every way,  
he was even a great kisser, but now that he brought it to mind..I gues I was worried.. a little.

"I'm waiting for your answer Gallagher Girl.." Zach said mockingly.

I didn't reply.

"I knew it." Zach said smirking brightly.  
"The Next thing I know I have a shoe in both hands. "I tried to warn you Blackthorne Boy.."

And right then and there I, Cameron Ann Morgan, the Chamelon, started beating Zach with the shoes, It would of been an amusing sight to most,  
but Zach moved quickly, making it hard for me, he jumped on the bed, "Haha Gallagher girl, You Won't be able to get me up here."  
Boy, was he wrong, in a fluent Second I was on the bed, Still Beating him the shoes, thats when Zach tackled, we both landed on the bed still, but instead of struggling..I just laughed, I was giggling for the next 10 mintues straight, Zach just watched her amused, until I finally found words to talk with again.

"How Come when I'm near you, I can't be serious?"

"Becuase..I'm awesome."

Cammie shook her head, and sat up, "Amazing house, huh?" I Asked looking at Zach.

"Yeah, its unbelieveable." He was still looking at her, though, and I just smiled sweetly, then he leaned in to kiss me, but I noticed something, and jumped up.

"Zach, you're...bleeding!" She yelled, and it was true Zach had blood all down the right side of his back, apperently I had hit him a little to hard witht he Heel on the top of his back, near his shoulder.

"Oh, God, Zach, I am so Sorry, I didn't mean to..I was just...really mad..and I-I Don't know what I did, I didn't mean too, honestly,  
I would never hurt you..Just..I'm sorry." She looked down, tears brimming in her eyes, when Zach pulled her in for a hug, by her wasit of course,  
She had just beat Zach...to the point to where he was bleeding, and he was trying to comfort her...How Sweet!

I just cried into his chest though, while Zach kept saying "It's alright." Over and Over again. I finally managed after a few mintues to calm myself, and get up, and walk down the Hall to get the first Aid Kit, I made him...bleed,  
and I was going to fix it. 


	7. Chapter 7

:::Cammie's POV:::

I had to return to the room, I would be the one Tending to Zach, which really didn't bother me, what really bothered me was the Fact that I was the one who had done this to him. I shook my head and sat down on the bed, behind Zach, despite the fact he had continually told me it was fine for kicking his ass, I couldn't help myself, I felt so bad, so I still Whispered. "I'm Sorry."

Zach of course was still clam, when he turned toward me, "You really shouldn't be Gallagher girl, I deserved it, and this should so totally go toward you're P.E. Grade, after all, when up beat up a male spy in traning with a high Heel shoe,  
Lets just say the person in control of that Shoe has to be good." Zach smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help to blush and feel a little better.

"Ummm, Okay, Well You're going to need to take your shirt off for me to tend to the wound." I said the words quietly,  
and watched as Zach did what he was told.

"You sure thats the reason you want me to take my shirt off Gallagher girl?"

The smirked grew on Zach's face. God, He looked sooo Hot, not that I would ever plan on telling him that, EVER, becuase of two reasons.  
1.) I would never, EVER hear the end of it, he would literally tease me till the end of the world..

2.) Becuase it'd be flat out embarrassing...

I came back down to Earth out of my Daze, though Technically it was only 3 seconds, but that was plenty enough for Zach to relieze I was deep in thought. and his smirk grew even Wider! Not that I even thought that was possible, but Someone Like Zach Never EVER ceased to amaze me.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl!" He waved his hand in front of my Face. "You Know, Theres no need to Imagine me Shirtless, I am in Person ...This isn't a dream."

I Laughed Despire myself 'Yeah Zach, becuase you're just so irrestiable." I pinched his cheek, like you would see an old grandmother due to her little grandchildren's Cheek.

I adverted my gaze back to his cut, Damn, it was deep, and still bleeding I frowned looking down, rummaging through the first Aid Kit, for an alcohol Pad and started to apply it to his wound, and worked on stopping the bleeding, Though Zach was trying to hide it well, and suceeded, or at least would have, if Cammie Didn't know him so well, Becuase I could soooo totally tell he was wincing inside because of the pain. I tried to do this quickly, and as most efficiently as possible.

"Zach this should be over soon."

I informed him as I applied the medicine Cream to his wound.

"Thanks for...Err...helping with the cut Cammie."

"Helping? I'm the one who afflicted it onto Your Body...which was stupid, But the Least I could Do was..take care of you."  
I finished my sentence as I finished putting the Band-Aids on his body, I counted it, it took a total of 4...I must of seriously got him good...He'd so never ever live this down. Macey and Bex would be so proud, I kicked Zach's Ass, I looked good while doing it, and I did it in a fashionable manner, with 3 inch high heels.

I Kissed Zach's Bare shoulder right above his cut "All Better." I smiled and stood up and started to clean up the mess,  
when Zach got up too "Lets go for a quick Swim Gallagher Girl." He said Calmly, after all, in case I need to remind you, our room is right next to a pool.

"But Zach, I don't want to Change again.." I waved at my body, "i've changed like...20 different Time Today, or yeasterday.  
which ever you want to say, I mean seriously, you tried being Held hostage in a bathroom with Macey McHenery...So Not a piece of cake."

I Rambled on complaining about my clothes problem, when he picked me up "Fine, You don't even Have to change." He Chuckled,  
and ran outside to the pool, I of Course was still in his arms, when he jumped in, forcing me to go with him.

"Zachary Goode!!"

I screamed his name as I resurfaced, but he was already standing in the water waiting for me, the water came up about 4 inches above his waist. he was just smirking at me.

"Gallagher Girl, you said you didn't want to change, you never said You didn't want to swim."

"Damn Boy intellect for Ya." I mummbled under my breath, but smiled, then Splashed Zach, sticking out my tounge.

"You are sooo Gonna pay for this Blackthorne Boy."

He rolled his eyes "Oh, I am just trembling..."

"Yeah so am I...maybe its becuase this water is soo freaking cold."

I smiled a mock sweet smile "Or at least Thats why I'm trembling.."

Zach Smirked then splashed me again, and I did it back, we fought like this for about 2 hours, and then we dragged ourselves out of the water, and into the bedroom, both flopping down on the bed, still soaking wet.

I could tell Zach was already going to sleep, Thats when I started planning my revenge..

After about 48 mintues and 31 seconds, I scrambled out of the bed, making sure Zach didn't stir, and then I started down the stairs,  
toward the kitchen, and then to the bathrrom, which must I remind you Had ALL the beauty products ever needed, probally even all the beauty products, even for macey McHenery! and Of course I had everthing I needed...to make Zach..oh....I Don't Know..Girly?

I grabbed all the supplies needed which was a pair of heels, a sleeping patch, a bright pink tube Top, some make-up, and some honey. The Pillow was already in the room, so I could get feathers, from it, I smiled Devilishly, as I crept back up the stairs.. and into the room Zach, thank the Lord was still sleeping..so i had plent of time to...work my 'magic'... 


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY, OKAY, OKAY,  
I AM SOOOO SORRY, BUT I'VE BEEN WRITING IN BOTH FIRST AND THIRD PERSON.  
AND THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC, SO I WAS TRYING TO SEE WHICH SUITS ME BETTER,  
BUT I PROMISE FORM NOW ON I AM GOING TO TRY TO WRITE IN ONLY FIRST PERSON.  
SO PLEASE JUST BARE WITH ME, WITH THIS BEING MY FIRST FAN FIC THINGS ARE CONFUSING, AND I'M JUST STARTING OUT...

SO ONCE MORE I AM SORRY,  
AND THANKS FOR BARING WITH ME!!

-ALLY MIKAYLA BROOKE 


	9. Chapter 9

:::Cammie's POV:::

I had just got done...Making Zach...well, beautiful. and I was having quite a hard time containing my giggles. After all, my plan was devious, and it worked...and these are the steps to it..

Step 1: Put a sleeping Patch on Zach's Forehead, so this will give 2 mintues while he's unconscious,and when he finally gains control back over his body..he'll still be alseep, genious I know, So thats what I done, I had applied a sleeping patch to Zach's Forehead for my first step.

Step 2: Since Zach hadn't put on a shirt, Managing to put the TUbe top on him was easy, and I had it on him in 48 seconds Flat, but Damn, who Knew Zach was so heavy? I knew the Patch was wearing off so I hurried.

Step 3: I put a 2 inch stilletto on each of his feet, finishing in about 30 seconds, the patch would be wearing off soon, but thats was fine, I got the big things out of the way.

Step 4: Next I had to apply a little blush to his face, then a tad of eyeliner, bit of mascara, and finally,  
Fire engine Red Lipstick. By this point I was literally holding my sides, trying to contain my laughter.

step 5: Since Zach still had swimming trunks on, I had to pour the honey all on his legs, and break open a pillow,  
throwing feathers on him.

I stepped back to examine my work.

"Umm, He's still missing...I got it!" I ran to the closet and got a bright pink purse, and layed it by his side.  
"Now he is almost done..Just gotta leave him a little letter." I was enjoying myself a little to much, but I knew the mission was going to start later, so I knew it was time to Have as much fun as possible, which was what I was doing.

Scrambling though the Purse macey Packed me full of pocket litter, which is part of my cover, I found a pen and sheet of paper I scribbled on the paper...

And Miss America 2009 goes to Zach Goode.  
Love your New look Zach.

- Your Wife

Quickly I put a little honey on his chest, and stuck the paper there, This was a masterpiece. I took a few steps back now to the Stero, and looked to make sure, everything was ready...once I hit play the Music will start booming...and I will have Zach's Expression from 360 Angles..(No Literally, I already took the liberty to put 10 cameras in the room, just ot make sure I caught Every Moment)

1...2...3... I pressed Play, and Sure enough Zach shot up like a jack 'n' the Box, I couldn't help It, I started to ball over in laughter, holding my sides.

"Morning Zach." I said between laughs, I guess thats when he felt the syrup, and saw everything else he was in, becuase the next thing I heard from him was

"Gallagher Girl!" I could of sworn I heard him say a few cuss words in farsi, but my laughter was ringing so loud in my own ears,  
that I could barely hear anything, I mamaged to contain myself, and turn off the stero,looking at Zach, who was examining himself, and the letter I left. I smirk played at the corners of my lips "Aww, Zachy, Don't you look just..beautiful?"  
I asked in a mock Voice, and I reached up, and pulled out one of my hidden cameras, I tossed it taughtingly back and fourth in my hands.

"You Know, I'm Sure Grant would Love to have this...Who Knows what he could do with it...I mean I have it from Every Angle, and then some..."

Zach got up and pulled the bright pink tube top off "Okay..Gallagher Girl..this was not funny..Look at what you did!"  
Zach pointed to his legs as to emphasize what he said, but I just started to laugh again.

"PayBacks a Bitch...You should of never thrown me in that Pool.." I Smirked, I'd finally beat Zach Goode at his own game, and I'd so never let him live this Down, after all, this was the ultimate Blackmail,, I was going to have soooo much with this.  
Not that I had ever really planned on giving it to Grant...maybe I'd email it to the girls, just so they'd get a laugh about it.

Zach groaned and rolled his eyes, still half asleep "Well, then I get the first shower."

I just held back a laugh "Pshh..Like Hell you Will.." I said biting her lip, and arching an eyebrow at him.

Zach just stood there, looking ridiculous, and still hot in a way, looking at Me. "Wanna Bet, Gallagher Girl?"

I leaned against the nightstand "Sure." sI Said Non-chantly, then I took off, running toward the bathroom, which was connected to the Master Bedroom they were staying in, like 10 feet away, I had made it to the Bathroom before him, but when I had tried to close the door, he was already there, fighting against it, he slipped into the Bathroom.

I was already leaning agaist the Shower door, "I won..I get the first Shower.."

Zach laughed "Oh Hell No, You are getting it that easily.." He walked toward me, and threw me over his shoulder, in a gentle manner of course, he was actually starting to laugh to, and carried me to the Pool, he didn't know why I hated pools,  
But I just..hadn't had a like for them.

"Wanna Bath Gallagher Girl..I know the Biggest Bathtub ever..." Zach whispered to Me, My eyes got Big.

"Oh, No, Please Zach...seriously..Not the Pool, Its cold.."

Zach almost gave into me right then and there, my pleading voice, he'd do anything for me, and I knew it, but he fought against it well, leaving me no Choice.

"Zachy...please, don't." I said I was still in his arms, for he had lowered he down from his shoulder to his arms to see the pool, I look up at him with Pleading eyes. but He still shook his head.

"I want the first Shower.." He said looking down towards me.

"Why don't we both just shower?" I suggested, I didn't have a problem with it, and from the look on zach's face, he didn't either, so thats when he sat Down. 


	10. Chapter 10

:::Cammie's POV:::

Ha, I still can't believe he actually agreed to that...then again, he was Zach Goode, If I asked if we could Jump off a building holding Hand's He'd still probaly agree.

I Rolled my eyes to myself, as I pushed open the bathroom door open, Zach and I had just got out of the shower,  
and I was happy i didn't put pink dye in the shampoo like I planned, becuae of course, he made me try everything First,  
just for Cautious reasons, and obvious Reasons...He was afriad I'd done something to the bathroom, like Replaced the shampoo with Pink Dye, or COnditior with Honey, or crossed the pipes so the sewer came through the shower line instead(Which So totally crossed my mind..But I ran out of time.) Just as I stepped out of the Bathroom, going to the closet I heared Joe Soloman's Voice..

"Shit, Zach's he's not here is he?" I hissed under my breath to Zach, our room was cold, so I ws trembling a little in my towel.

Zach shook his head, and pointed to the T.V. that hung on the Wall, Mr. Soloman's face was on it...Nice...Wait!Was there a webcam on it?!? Shit...I wonder if they saw what happen last night?! Oh, So not cool...I am so going to disable that thing come tonight..

I frowned, and mumbled a few things in Italian under my breath, as I didn't even bother looking at the screen again, until I heard.

"Cameron, Your Mother is right beside me, and Unless you come over right now so I can give you the rest of your Mission Information I'll tell her what you done last night."

I Groaned to myself..But Kept walking tp the closet ignoring him, This morning was seriously going downhill...and fast.

"At least let me put on clothes, I just got out of the shower!" I yelled, walking into the closet.

"Mr. Goode, then you come over."

"I just got out of the shower too..I need clothing, as well." Zach said calmly, I turned to look at him eyes wide.  
He Soooo just told Mr. Soloman we showered together..and my Mom was standing Right there, beside Soloman, on the webcam, that was projected on the T.V...I was officialy Dead.

Mr. Soloman, sounded astounded when he spoke his next words "You Two..Umm, Are sticking to your cover then..Good." His Voice, was...weird..even weirer than Dr. Steve's...which was Odd.

I could Almost see my mom Fainting...okay maybe I couldn't becuase she was a great spy, she would try not to show emotions, but I could soooo tell she wasn't liking this, but of course she didn't let that show Much, when she spoke the next words.

"Well, Hurry up kids."

And with that, I was already changing, and Damn, they took this Being Rich stuff to a whole new level, I didn't see one pair of Sneakers in the WHOLE closet, good thing we learned how to run in high heels, in one of our most useless Classes at school, i'm sure you could Guess which class that'd be, though.

I changed quickly, slipping on a black Mini Skirt, a pair of Black heels, a white tank Top, with lace at the bottem,  
and a leather jacket, that only came halfway down my Torso, that was they style it was made to look like. I stepped out of the closet, to already see Zach standing there, he'd changed into a lite blue button down shirt, a pair of jeans,  
converse, and a jacket, that looked like it belonged on a suit, damn, he looked hot..

I Stepped toward the WebCam, which was lined up with Bed, perfectly...I smirked to myself thinking Why.. But sat down on the end of the bed with Zach, and looked at the screen, I had clothes on,and had wuickly done most of my make-up in the closet too, but my hair wasn't done, and it fell in losr ways that clung to my face.

"So, whats up Mr. S?" I asked, as I looked at the screen for the second time, my mom and Mr. Soloman were sitting down in chairs side by side, watching Us, I kind-of felt like little buGs being Watched by scientists, but I didn't say anything.

"Well.." My Mother started, she had to stop to steady her voice, I heard her clear her throat, but I just smiled.

"Zach, Cammie, We have a lead on who is making the Bombs, his Name Is Armauni Holdjaski, You might want to track him Down first, he'd be the one to lead you to the rest of his Workers,and very well likely he'd lead you to the bombs,  
or hopefully BluePrints." My Mother finished.

I Felt Zach's Left hand, slip into mine, and we just sat like that, holding Hands, on the edge of the Bed, listening to my mother. The Ring on my finger Felt like 100 pounds and Knew that from now On, I was no longer Cameron Ann Morgan I was Now Mikayla Nicole Russell.

"Oh, and Cammie.." Mr. Soloman's Voice broke through my thoughts "Your P.E. Teacher heard about what you did to Zach's Back..apperently Tina...found Out, how on earth I have no idea, but He gave you a bonus 20 points." Mr. Soloman let out a laugh at the end of the sentence, and looked at Zach. Zach just glared back.

"At least I had a girl to beat me up, unlike some People." Zach mummbled.

"Thats how you know She took it easy on you, if you were a stranger She'd hit you harder." Mr. Soloman Shot Back.

"Actually, Girl Strangers don't think about Hitting Me, when they see me, they think about other things."

"Mind sharing those things Mr. Goode?"

Mr. SOloman and Zach Shot the comments back and fourth towards each other for the next 10 mintues, while Now it was my Mother and myself laughing.

"Okay Boys." My Mother and myself said together, trying to stop the boys from their Argument...or conversation, whichever you want to call it. I saw my Mom, Looking for the off button on the Screen so that would shut Mr. Soloman up,  
but I could Only think of one way to shut Zach up...So I kissed him, in front of my Mother, I could hear a faint Gasp, It must of been from my Mother, becuase soon after i heard a click...But that must of just Turned they're faces from the screen, becuase I could still Hear Voices.

"Joe, what are we going to do with them?"

"She's your Daughter, hell if I know."

"You're her GodFather, What would you do?"

"Just let the Kids be Kids, They'll never Be normal, thi is their only chance."

"They're little lovebirds though."

"Thats they're Cover Rachel."

"Not Lance and Mikayla, Cammie and Zach, they Love each Other...and I don't want to lose my little girl."

Silence, thats what I heard Next, Silence, Mr. Soloman Actually Didn't Know what to say...and when he did say something the words suprised me.

"Rachel, Cammie Loves Zach, and Zach loves her, and as Much as I hate to admit it, Zach's a good Kid, and a great fighter,  
and We both Know He'd take care of her and keep her safe, The Kid would Die for her, you've saw that in the past...you Know that they.."  
Mr. Soloman stopped, I could tell he was a little uncomfortable admitting the truth about Zach "They belong together,  
and no one will stop them, they inherit the Morgan, Cameron, and Goode Name...when they grow Older, and graduate, they'll be the Best spies...better than You and Cammie's father were, better than Zach's Parents were...they'll simply be the best,  
and they won't be stopped...in Love, and In Mission...you'll just have to face the Fact that Cammie is growing up, and shes found..Love."

I blushed, and stood up from the bed, and looked at Zach's Smirking form, he was looking at me of course, that made my Cheeks turn even redder, even the Cold Hair that clung to the sides of face couldn't cool me down.

"I love you Gallagher Girl." Zach said as he stood up, and engulfed me in a hug, and I knew Mr. Soloman right at that moment,  
Lance and Mikayla may be married, but that was just a cover story, under it all Cameron Ann Morgan, me, was in Love, I loved Zach...

"I love you Too Blackthorne Boy." I smiled, content, until the screen flashed back on with Mr. Soloman's face on it again and mother's.

"Oh Will you two stop popping up at incovient times?" Zach asked groaning, turning toward the screen, I turned too.

"Sorry Mr. Goode. I hate to ruin your fun with my Daughter, But I just though I should let you Know, Your mission officaly starts now." My Mother's Voice was still...not to stable, but It passed. I looked at Zach, and Nodded, tying my Hair back in a ponytail, and grabbing my Purse. it was full of things that simply looked like Pocket litter, but were really Pens that were lasers,  
lip gloss that was really a love potion, in case I needed to use it on a male to get information out of him, explosive eye Liner, and so On.

And From there on...My Mission Started, and my Cover engulfed Me..after all a Spy is only as Good as her Cover. 


	11. Chapter 11

((A/N: DivaGirl Cammie's eye shadow is going to be flammable...Lol...A fire bomb just waiting to go off...haha, just don't get me started on the Lip Stick...))

:::Cammie's POV:::

Stepping out into the crowded streets of Russia, I suddenly wished Mr. Soloman and my Mother would of Gave us a picture of this Armaundi Dude, because all we have to go on was his Name...this was going to be one Hell of a mission, not that I wasn't up for a challenge. Just that I knew this challenge was going to be hard.

"Lance(Zach) Where should we start first?" I asked, in an innocent Voice, trying to talk fluently in Russian, after all,  
the Gallagher Academy did teach us how to disguise our Voice, I mean seriously, what s the point of learning Russian, if you don't know how to sound the part?

"Mikayla Darling, maybe we should just start in Obvious Places, were a lot of men are seen, like in food stores, everyone needs food.." I nodded, It made sense.

"Plus Gallagher I'm hungry, I had to over shower due to being exposed to an extra sticky substance." Zach whispered in my ear, I giggled and smiled.

I nodded "You're right, That would make sense."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After 15 minutes of walking, (Zach and I had decided, we couldn't accidentally bump into someone that we wanted as our target if we were trapped in a car...) We arrived at a breakfast cafe.

"I'll go get a table...while you get two coffee's and...whatever they eat for breakfast here." I laughed, and walked off,  
sitting down at a breakfast bar, next to a man who looked like he was in deep conversation on his cell phone.

"Cynthia, I am telling you I didn't make that Mess!" There was a silence, I figured who ever he was talking to was yelling at him.

"I didn't do that! I don't know how it happened!" The man groaned and slammed his phone shut, "Wives..." He grumbled under his breath, I laughed, and started conversation.

"Hey, we're not all Bad, you should see how clueless my husband is sometimes." I said in an innocent Voice, after all if I need to be a pavement Artist, I have to do what regular people would do, which was, obviously complain about Wife s/  
Husbands.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he doesn't Complain about a spilled bowl of cereal, that apparently attracted ants." The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Nahh, Lance(Zach) isn't that bad.." I smiled, and glanced at the counter, at where Zach was standing, he was now ordering.  
The man stuck out his hand, as if form to shake it.

"My Name Is Armaundi Holdjaski, and who are you if I may ask?"

I Weakened my grip as I shook his hand, after all I was a 19 year old Rich Wife, I didn't think I was suppose to be strong.

"Mikayla, Mikayla Russell." I smiled sweetly, as Zach appeared by my side, with our coffee, and what looked like scones.  
(Sorry, I may be part Russian in Real Life, but I've never been in Russia, So I don't know what they eat).

"Err, Umm, Armaundi This is Lance, my Husband." I said motioning with my hands "And Lance, this is Armaundi Holdjaski."

Armaundi stood up, and shook Zach's Hand, Zach didn't look to happy, after all, Armaundi was about. Only 23, and had a lot of muscles, and apparently had just been talking to his girlfriend/wife.

"We were just talking about how you haven't went insane with cereal spilling yet." I laughing lightly, as Zach sat to my left, and Armaundi to my Right, "I had just overheard him talking to his wife Sorry about that." I said turning toward Armaundi, with an innocent look in my eyes, my carmel Brown eyes, looked light, like they could never end, I probaly looked like a slut with my clothing, but with my facial expression I looked like an innocent child.

"Ahhh, It was nothing, I'm actually glad You started an conversation, after all My Wife hardly lets me talk to girls,  
let alone pretty ones." Armaundi laughed, and I blushed, and Zach cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose I should head off, my wife wants me home by noon, and I'm already running late." He stood up and waved,  
leaving before I could even say good-Bye.

"If he talks to you one more time I could kick his as-" I stopped Zach, by inte3rjecitng my sentence.

"Lance(Zach) He's our Target, I need to trick him into giving me information...and if that s by getting to know, and become his friend, then that s what I've got to do." I said, reaching for my Coffee, What a coincidence, sitting down just to have breakfast before hunting out a bomb maker, and he just so convently sits beside and starts having problems with his wife...that was seriously some different luck, then what I was to getting.

"I don't want you to be near him." Zach was persistent.

"Zach, Obviously you won't get to him...I'll have to."

"By What? Becoming a honeypot?" I considered his words for a moment, then realized it made sense.

"Well, if I got to him, and faked that our marriage was in trouble...and since his easy...an affair would be an easy way for me get into his house...and to figure out where the blueprints are..."

"Mikayla(Cammie) I Don't want you to that, I won't let it happen!" Zach's voice was starting to raise.

I Put a soothing hand on his arm "Lance(Zach) Things are what they Are, I want let my weakness, which is so obviously you're love, get in my way, of what needs to be done. I m Sorry."

I Arose from the table, and started to walk through the crowded streets, away from the cafe, I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do, but I had my coffee in one hand, and my purse on my shoulder, full of Non-obvious Weapons. Which wasn't a good idea, considering, I was a pavement Artist and I had no Idea if Zach saw which way I went. So I was alone, on the crowded streets, of Russia, and in case you forgot I just talked to a major Bomb dealer!

My Thoughts nearly made me seem Numb, but I felt it when a hand landed on my arm, I knew from the moment it met my skin it wasn't Zach's...it was bigger, and colder. 


	12. Chapter 12

:::Cammie s POV:::

i mentally calculated all the different ways how to kill a person, with my bare hands in my head, there was a total of 134, though being a Rich, 19 year old, I guess the only thing I could really do, was hold my breath and turn, turn around to see who was holding me, turn around, for my eyes to meet someone that I should of never Known, my eyes Met....Armaundi's of course.

I Knew my Luck had to be just too good to be true...

"Hello...again." My Voice managed, looking at Armaundi, I slipped out from under his grip, and took a step back, trying to make my face as emotionless as possible, after all, as far as he knew I had nothing to be scared of...about him.

"Err...Hi Again Mikayla(Cammie) I couldn't help but notice, the tension between you and your husband, and you know about my problems with my wife...So I was wondering if we could grab diner, and...be friends, maybe?"

Armaundi's voice sounded serious, and I was shocked for a whole total of 2.1 Seconds, until a voice said, "I don't think thats going to happen."

It was Zach, Oh Shit...Zach...this was Not good.

"It was her question." Armaundi said, emotionless.

"But shes my wife."

"Does that mean she has to be cut off and not know the other half of the human population?"

"No, it means I don't want her to go on random diner dates with strangers, in a foreign Country."

Zach's face was hard, and I could swear he was jealous! "Lance(Zach) Darling, We're not going to do anything, its just a diner and talk." Zach still looked cold, I don't think he planned on budging.

"Mikayla(Cammie) I'd appreciate it if you didn't go."

"And I'd appreciate it if, you'd let me do what I want."

Zach looked astounded, but didn't say anything else, he just looked down, and nodded "Fine, do what you want."

I Stood up on my Tipp toes, and kissed Zach's cheek "Thanks Sweetie." After that I turned to Armaundi.

"I'll Met you at 8:00 at..." I left the sentence hanging, not knowing a good restaurant.

"Barrikada, it's a Bar/restaurant."

"Sounds good." I turned and started to walk once More, this time I actually felt Zach behind Me, and I knew he was about to go off, I knew he wasn't fine with what I was going to do, I knew he wasn't calm. I knew I was in deep trouble..

"What the Hell Mikayla(Cammie)?"

"What do you?" I decided playing innocent might work out better.

"You know Damn well, what I'm talking about. Are you seriously going to go out on a date with him, when you supposed to be Married?"  
Worry filled his voice, and I knew it wasn't worry for my cover, it wasn't worry for Mikayla, his Wife, it was worry for Cammie, me, my real self, Zach was worried about me, and I guess that shouldn't of shocked me considering he loved me, after all, but it was overwhelming.

"I don't get it Zach! You Know I need to do whats best for this Mission!"

"SO whats Best, is being a honeypot, and getting in his pants to get answers?"

The words, were true, but I didn't plan on having Sex with the Dude...I'd just have...I don't know what I had to do, but If pretending to be his friend was the answer, then thats what I'll do. I turned to look at Zach, and put a hand on his cheek.

"Zach," I didn't even bother with his cover name "I won't do that, I won't take it that Far...I just need you to trust me,  
I love you, and only you, there s no need to be jealous, I'm a big Girl, a spy, I can take care of myself." My Voice was filled with honesty, I meant every word I said.

Zach was looking down, I knew he was a little ashamed, "I-I know Cam, and I'm sorry I overreacted, I just, I don't want to lose you, and I couldn't live if anything happened to you."

I kissed him quickly, then decided we had half the day to kill, so I grabbed his hand "Come On, we have half the day to kill,  
Lets have fun!" Zach looked a little unsure.

"Gallagher Girl, we should make a first though.." I put on a pouty face, but I knew it was true.

"Party Pooper.." I mumbled under my breath playfully, and elbowed him in the side.

"What did you say?"

"I said your a big...party...Pooper!" I laughed.

"Oh, now am I?"

I nodded, and Zach picked me up, and throw me gently over his shoulder, and started to turn around in circles.

"Lance(Zach) Stop!! Put me down!!" I screamed after I laughed

"Oh, too late now, this Party Pooper, is going to hold you hostage."

My eyes got wide in mock horror.

"you know that s totally a crime."

"Says who?"

"The Russian Po-Po."

"Russian's have police?"

"Don't try to distract me."

"What makes you think I'm trying to?"

"Nothing. I just know you that well."

"Then you Know what I'm going to do next, right?"

The Question got me off guard, and I didn't know what he was going to do, so I tried to play it cool, and casual.

"Maybe.." I made my voice sound like a taunt, and Zach sat me down.

"Well, shit, and I thought I could distract you with a kiss." Zach then leaned down to Kiss me.

I whispered against his lips "You Know this is just distracting me from the Mission Planning, i still know you're a party pooper."

Zach laughed, and pulled back, holding my hand. "Lets get started on that plan now Gallagher Girl."

I Nodded, and began walking back with Zach's hand in my hand, swinging the hands back and fourth, talking about possibilities,  
and plans, and even a random thing was thrown on every now and then. 


End file.
